shapetales_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
ShapeTales 12 Stories in One
File: is an American ���� parody series of children's computer �� animated films featuring anthropomorphic shapes in stories conveying moral themes based on Christianity. Plot ShapeTales 12 Stories in One was created for Eric Calhoun and Aiden Linscott 2017 through their company TheComputerNaviod20100 Productions. Their aim was to produce children's videos �� which conveyed Christian moral themes and taught Biblical values and lessons. The animated feature involved stories told by a group of recurring shape characters who lived on a kitchen countertop. (ShapeTales is an American series of children's computer animated films featuring anthropomorphic shapes in stories conveying moral themes based on Christianity. The episodes frequently retell and recreate Bible stories anachronistically reframed and include humorous references to pop culture. The series was developed by Big Idea Entertainment and is owned by DreamWorks Animation through its subsidiary, DreamWorks Classics. The characters in ShapeTales were originally created by Shane Spicer. He and Horsey The Horse began producing the films (Nawrocki later took over the entire project when the rights were bought by Classic Media), and they also did many of the voices). (ShapeTales was created by Shane Spicer and Horsey The Horse through their company Big World Productions. Their aim was to produce children's videos which conveyed Christian moral themes and taught Biblical values and lessons. The animated feature involved stories told by a group of recurring fruit and vegetable characters who lived on a kitchen countertop. The program was offered in the direct-to-video market, with the first 30-minute program, Where's The Lord When I'm A-Afraid?, released in February 2018.78 In all, Big World has released 45 ShapeTales episodes including three Goofy Song collections, 5 holiday specials, 4 QBT Alvin episodes and a drawing tutorial). Running �� Gags Theme Song �� * Camelot from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail." ** Cilps from "ShapeTales" *** ShapeTales Promo: Take 38 �� *** Where's The Lord When I'm A-Afraid? *** The Cylinders Must Be Crazy �� from "Are You My Partner *** Isaac, Tyler & Gabriel *** Davey and the Jumbo Triangle ** Cilps for "The Rhombus And The New House ��" *** The Ater That Surfed ���� Christmas ��!!! *** Davey And The Spicy Cookie! *** Are You Thinking? *** QBT Alvin! And The Fart From Underwater! The Letter * Kevin MacKeillus from Shikito Goofy Songs * Got1Bullet * EpicNate21 Bible Verse * "The Truth will set you free." John 8:32b (QBT Alvin! and the Plankton from Underwater!) * None New Characters * Background characters resembles: ** Jimmy the Sphere ** Alvin the Cone ** Pa Square * More Background characters resembles: ** Charlie Cylinder ** "Broccoli New Anchor" from "The Religetables" ** Dad Smiley ** Dad Cylinder ** Two Versions of Lumiere ** The Pyramids ** Star Sam from "ShapeTales in the Apartment" and "ShapeTales in the Town" ** Biker ** Bob Cylinder ** Melvin Cylinder Special Guest Stars * Wii U and Mii logo Does Charlie DayDream? * Unknown white girl ���� from "ASDFmovie6"﻿, BOY OBAMA!, Peewee Herman and Wheatley from "Portal 2" Lord Wants ME To LOVE My ENEMIES!?! * Sea �� Monster from "Clay Play?﻿", Tim The Enchanter from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail.", Rancor from "Star ⭐️ Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi", Michael Rosen﻿ and The Paint �� Dragon �� from "The Pagemaster (1994)" You Thinking? * '''Coin Box �� '''from “Super Mario 3D Land”, Joy from "Inside Out (2015 film)" and Dexter from "Dexter's Laboratory ��" Asher And The Rectangle Chocolate �� Factory ��! * Dexter and DeeDee from "Dexter's Laboratory ��", Powerpuff Girls (Pandom and powerpuff israelite girls ����), Dark Brown Mario (african american ���� japenese ���� mario﻿) and Michael Rosen And The Spicy Cookie! * Adolf Hitler from "Hitler: The Rise of Evil ��', Meta Knight from "Kirby" and Galoomba from “Super Mario World” Ater That Surfed ���� Christmas ��!!! * Got1Bullet, Mario and Yoshi, Burger �� King ���� and Set of golden nuggets Very Crazy Sing ��-Along! * Michael Rosen Alvin! And The Fart From Underwater! * Tiny and the gang from "The Seventh Brother", Chernabog from "Fantasia" Michael Brandon and Pierce Brosnan and The Fall Of The Israelites! * The rabbit �� characters from "The Seventh Brother" Rhombus And The TreeHouse * Tiny (hundred) and The rabbit �� characters from "The Seventh Brother", Leopold Stokowski, EpicNate21, Paper �� Bowser from the Paper �� Mario series, Blue Plastic Lobster from "Are You My Neighbor?", BB-8 from “Star ⭐️ Wars: The Force Awakens”, Microsoft Windows logo and AK-12 Sing-Along 2: The End of VIOLENCE??? * Thomas the Tank Engine Alvin and the POWER of BOMB! Episodes # When Does Chaile DayDream ��? (October 12, 2068) # THE Lord Wants ME To LOVE My ENIMIES!?! (November 13, 2068) # Are You Thinking��? (December 22, 2068) # Captain Asher And The Rectangle Chocolate �� Factory ��! (April 1, 2069) # Davey And The Spicy Cookie! (June 26, 2069) # The Ater That Surfed ���� Christmas ��!!! (July 31, 2069) # A Very Crazy Sing ��-Along! (August 16, 2069) # QBT Alvin! And The Fart From Underwater! (October 31, 2069) # Josher and The Fall Of The Israelites! (January 8, 2070) # The Rhombus ���� And The New House �� (February 20, 2070) # Crazy Sing ��-Along 2: The End of VIOLENCE??? (March 2, 2070) # qbT Alvin and the POWER of BOMB! (April 15, 2070) Songs From When Does Chaile DayDream ��? * When Does Chaile DayDream ��? Intro score * Saturday TV �� funhouse from "The Religetables" * THE Lord is Bigger Than Oggie Boogie Man (When Does Chaile DayDream ��? Version) * King ���� Darius Suite ("You Nuts, Fear") * Do THE Lord is Bigger (“Back in the Countertop Since We Forgot The Letter ✉️”) * Oh �� No ���� What We Gonna Do (Funny �� Ending scene) From The Lord Wants ME To LOVE My ENEMIES!?! * THE Lord Wants ME To LOVE My ENEMIES!?! Title score * The Benny Hill Theme (radio �� on The Squares' Car) * Alvin's Beach score (Crazy �� Ending scene) From Are You Thinkong ��? * Are You Day Thinking��? Title score (The Cylinders Must Be Crazy score) * The clay sea �� monster throw the boat �� score (The Ater That Surfed ���� Christmas �� original score) * Charlie's nightmare score * I Can Be Your Best Friend/ Get Off of My Back from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (A little happy �� Ending scene) From Captain Asher And The Rectangle Chocolate �� Factory ��! * Captain Asher And The Rectangle Chocolate �� Factory ��! Title score * Yoshi Island �� from Super Mario World" / The Benny Hill Theme (Good Morning �� George Version) * Weird Al" Yankovic - Dare To Be Stupid / Oompa Loompa Song �� * Higitus Figitus from "The Sword �� in the Stone" ("Skipping the next Scene" score) * Mission Impossible Theme (The Star ⭐️ of Christmas �� Style) * Star ⭐️ Wars - The Throne Room (Wonderful Ending scene) From Davey And The Spicy Cookie! * Davey And The Spicy Cookie! intro score (Davey and the Jumbo Triangle main score) * The Thieve Overture (“The Third And Finale Prank score”) * Phillsteos theme * Love ❤️ My Nose instrumental (“Religetables Screams, 40 Days”) * You've Spin Me Right Round song �� (“And this is not Paper on my head”) / Children ���� of Sanchez (Hollywood) (“David vs Goliath score”) (Dave and the Giant Pickle ending score) * The King ���� and the Israelite cheering for David (Josh and the Fall of the Israelites! ending score) * Big Finale (Love ❤️ Your Neighbor (verse #3) / Moska from "Just Dance ��") (Great ���� Ending scene) From The Ater That Surfed ���� Christmas ��!!! * I Can't Believe it's Christmas �� Opening score (The Ater That Surfed ���� Christmas ��!!! Version) * Oh �� Santa ���� (Religetables Style) * The Boar's Head Carol from "A Very Shapey Christmas ��" * Fantasia 2000 (score) / Castle �� from “Super Mario World ��”) * ShapeTales Theme Song �� ("Alvin’s television �� app".) * 3 music from "Super Mario World ��" / Hark! The Herald Angels �� Sing �� - Vince Guaraldi (Fantastic Ending scene) From A Very Crazy Sing ��-Along! * A Very Crazy Sing ��-Along! Title score * Workout ����‍♀️ Video �� (score) / The New and Improved Waffle Song �� ("Ooh I Hope Not") * Home �� Improvement Video �� (score) / Interjections! (Goofy �� Songs �� with Got1Bullet) * We Three Kings Smoked a Rubber Cigar / Silent Night (A Very Crazy Sing-Along! Version) * King ���� Darius Suite ("Not Now Fear") * Success Video �� (ending score) / The Pirates Who Do Nothing (A Very Crazy Sing ��-Along! Version) / Galavant - Lords Of The Sea �� (Great ���� Ending scene) From QBT Alvin! And The Fart From Underwater! * QBT Alvin! And The Fart From Underwater! Title score * A Plankton Falls (”Previously in Puggysville“) / Pink Panther Theme (Plankton Style) / Fantasia 2000 (score) * I See Fire �� from Ed Sheeren a.k.a The Hobbit﻿ * Forest �� Of Illusion - Super Mario World �� / GutterBall - Wacky Alley * QBT Alvin Theme Song �� (credits) / The Thieve Overture * ShapeTales Theme Song �� (Remix) / Beverly Hills Cop ���� Maid Theme * Charlie Tells The Truth (Good Ending score) From Josher and The Fall Of The Israelites! * Josher and The Fall Of The Israelites! Title score * Daniel and the Lion‘s �� Den intro score (“The Israelites”) * Lord has give them this land (instrumental) * We Will Rock �� You (Deliver Us Version) * Symphony No.6 in F major op.68 "Pastorale" - III, Allegro / Stuff-Mart Suite (instrumental) * Josher stands up to The British Defenders The End of Goofiness? score * Keep Marching (“It Wasn’t long before the people of Jericho hit them with everything they had”) * British Semi-Circles three cheers for Joshua Ending from The New House From The Rhombus And The New House * The Rhombus And The New House Intro (I'm So Blue Version) * Stuff-Mart Sutie instrumental (The Rhombus And The New House Version) * Busy Busy (“One small piece of “WASABI”) / Weird Al: Hardware Store * The Benny Hill Song �� (Tuba Style) * Jimmy and the Bunnies �� score (The Prince of Estonia score) / Stuff Stuff Mart Mart (The Blue Danube) (instrumental) / The Entertainment Song (instrumental, low pitched and 1x25 speed) * Bodies from Pool �� (Worst Ending scene) From Crazy Sing-Along 2: The End of VIOLENCE??? * Crazy Sing-Along 2: The End of VIOLENCE??? Title score * ELECTRICITY! (Crazy Sing ��-Along 2: The End of VIOLENCE??? Version) * Goofy Sing ��-Along 2: The End of Goofiness? underscores * Oh �� No ���� DRAG SHOTS (for "A Very Crazy Sing ��-Along!") * Big Finale (from “Davey And The Spicy Cookie!”) * "ShapeTales" vs "ShapeTales in the Apartment" (A Love My Duck �� Spoof...) (Holy Pizza �� Crusades) * THE Lord Is Bigger Extended Start (for "A Very Crazy Sing ��-Along!") * Nervous System (Goofy �� Songs �� with EpicNate21) * More-Shop RE-RE-REMIX * Beethoven Symphony No.5/The Runaway Theme Season 3-4 (Crazy Sing ��-Along 2: The End of VIOLENCE??? Version) / His Cheesecake ("Shut Up Mr. Diamond") / Alvin Tripping All Over Himself (for "A Very Crazy Sing ��-Along!") The Hairgel Song (Where Is My Hairgel Outtakes��) (A VERY CRAZY SING��ALONG 3: The ULTIMATE CRAZY SING��-ALONG) / Alvin's High Silk Jacket (High Silk Jacket Outtakes ��) (A Very Crazy Sing-Along 5: Crazy Songs From the Kelper, * The Laughing Veterinarian of the Alps ("Barbershop Quartet Outtakes ��) (Goofy �� Ending) From QBT Alvin and the POWER of BOMB! * QBT Alvin and the POWER of BOMB! Title score * Gossip Robot �� Introduction * The Confession and the Bloom (How It Should of Ended) Fun Facts Explanations * Trivia * This scene was supposed to be in the video ��, but it was cut for being too creepy.﻿ * The first episode not to have Mad Scientist ��‍��, Igor, King ���� Darius’ maids, Lions, Rose Square, Injured Rectangle, Cylinder singers, Chocolate �� Factory �� guards, Dwarves, Mom and Dad Semi-Circle, Aunt Ruth, Baby ���� Pickle, Pregnant �� Cat ��, Ted the Bear ��, Barth, Gourdy, Renee Circle ⭕️, Unnamed Bumblyburg citizens, Chilli ��, Dr. Glocken, Jack, The Octogon Family ��‍��‍��‍�� and Pepe appear since their debut appearances. Category:TheComputerNerd20100 Category:CrazyTrainJake22